superlogosfandomcom-20200216-history
The Dark Crystal credits
Opening Logos * Universal · An MCA Company Opening Credits * Lord Grade presents for ITC Entertainment * A Jim Henson Film * "The Dark Crystal" * Conceptual Designer: Brian Froud * Director of Photography: Oswald Morris B.S.C. * Film Editor: Ralph Kemplen * Production Designer: Harry Lange * Music by: Trevor Jones * Executive Producer: David Lazer * Screenplay by: David Odell * Story by: Jim Henson * Produced by: Jim Henson and Gary Kurtz * Directed by: Jim Henson and Frank Oz Ending Credits * The Character Performers: Jen, a Gelfling - Jim Henson Kira, a Gelfling - Kathryn Mullen Aughra, a Keeper Of Secrets - Frank Oz Fizzgig, a Friendly Monster - Dave Goelz ** The Skeksis, Masters Of The Dark Crystal: Chamberlain - Frank Oz General (Garthim Master) - Dave Goelz High Priest (Ritual Master) - Jim Henson Scientist - Steve Whitmire Gourmand - Louise Gold Ornamentalist - Brian Muehl Historian (Scrollkeeper) - Bob Payne Slave Master - Mike Quinn Treasurer - Tim Rose ** The Mystics: Urzah and the Dying Master - Brian Muehl Weaver - Jean Pierre Amiel Cook - Hugh Spight Numerologist - Robbie Barnett Hunter - Swee Lim Chanter - Simon Williamson Scribe - Hus Levant Alchemist - Toby Philpott Healer - Dave Greenaway and Richard Slaughter * Landstriders: Hugh Spight, Swee Lim, Robbie Barnett * Additional Performers: Kiran Shah, Mike Edmonds, Peter Burroughs, Malcolm Dixon, Sadie Corre, Deep Roy, Jack Purvis, Gerald Stadden, Mike Cottrell, John Ghavan, Abbie Jones, Natasha Knight, Lisa Esson, Mike Davis, Grant Olding * Stunts: Kiran Shah * The Character Voices: Jen - Stephen Garlick Kira - Lisa Maxwell Aughra - Billie Whitelaw Fizzgig - Percy Edwards ** The Skeksis: Chamberlain - Barry Dennen General - Michael Kilgarriff High Priest and Dying Emperor - Jerry Nelson Gourmand - Thick Wilson Historian - John Baddeley Slave Master - David Buck Treasurer - Charles Collingwood ** The Mystics: Dying Master - Brian Muehl Urzah - Sean Barrett * Podlings: Miki Iveria, Patrick Monckton, Sue Westerby, Barry Dennen * Narrator and Urskeks: Joseph O'Conor * Copyright 1982 ITC Entertainment Limited All Rights Reserved * Associate Producer: Bruce Sharman * Special Visual Effects: Roy Field, B.S.C., Brian Smithies * Supervising Art Director: Charles Bishop * Art Directors: Terry Ackland-Snow, Malcolm Stone, Brian Ackland-Snow * Set Decorator: Peter Young * Construction Manager: Alan Booth * Assistant Art Directors: Richard Dawking, Fred Evans, Katharina Kubrick * Sketch Artists: Mike Ploog, Bill Stallion, Denis Rich, Roy Carnon * Draftsmen: Reg Bream, Roger Bowles, Richard Holland, Don Dossett, Michael Boone, James Morahan * Chargehand Modeller: Allan Moss * Modellers: Bernard Kramer, Keith Short, Brian Archer, Andrew Holder, Brian Ian Muir, Peter J. Voysey * Cheif Buyer: Roddy Rodrigo * Operating Cameraman: Derek Browne * Senior Camera Assistant: Maurice Arnold * Camera Assistant: Tim Dodd * Camera Grips: Brian Osborn, Dennis Lewis * Gaffer: John Harman * Rigging Gaffer: Derek Sheriff * Supervising Video Engineer: Ian Kelly * Property Master: George Ball * Property Supervisors: Eddie Francis, Ray Perry, Denis Hopperton * Head Carpenter: Fred Britten * Head Plasterer: Sid Whitlock * Head Rigger: William Lowen * Head Painter: Dixie Dean * Head Stagehand: Harry Eckford * Drapes Master: Barry Wilson * Associate Producer for Henson Organization: Duncan Kenworthy * Production Manager: Philip Kohler * Choreography and Mime Training: Jean-Pierre Amiel * Assistant to Directors: Patsy de Lord, Jill Colley * Assistant to Producer: Bunny Alsup * Assistant to Executive Producer: Martin Baker * First Assistant Director: Dusty Symonds * Second Assistant Director: Chris Newman * Third Assistant Directors: Keith Young, Nick Laws * Continuity: Cheryl Leigh * Production Coordinator: Bi Benton * Production Assistant: Mary Richards * Production Aids: Grant Kingham, Moyra Simpson * Production Accountant: Sidney G. Barnsby * Set Controller: Ken Gordon * Assistant Accountant: Jill Bennett * Unit Publicist: Ann Tasker * Assistant Publicists: Jennifer Collen-Smith, Kirsten Wing * Still Photographer: Murray Close * Publicity and Promotion Coordinator: Roberta Jimenez * Sound Editor: Nicholas Stevenson * Music Editors: Michael Clifford, Dina Eaton * Assembly Film Editor: Marcel Durham * Dialogue Editor: Brian Mann * Optical Editorial Coordinator: William Webb * Dialogue Supervisor: Louis Elman * Assistant Sound Editors: John Nuth, Derek Trigg * Foley Editor: Campbell Askew * Foley Assistant: Robert Gavin * Special Sound Effects Created by: Ben Burtt * Re-Recording: Bill Rowe * Production Sound: Peter Sutton, Don Wortham, Bob Taylor * Music Recording: John Richards, Eric Tomlinson * Music Co-ordinator: Graham Walker * Orchestrations: Peter Knight, John Coleman * Conductor: Marcus Dods * Music Performed by: The London Symphony Orchestra * Soloists: Chris Taylor, Skaila Kanea, Richard Harvey * Synthesised Electronic Sounds: David Lawson, Brian Gasgoigne, David Firman, Trevor Jones * Filmed in Panavision® * Color by Technicolor® * Dolby Stereo® * Approved No. 26137 Motion Picture Association of America * Made at EMI Elstree Studios, Hertfordshire, England * A Henson Organisation Ltd. Production for ITC Entertainment, An ACC Company * This motion picture photoplay is protected pursuant to the provisions of the laws of the United States of America and other countries. Any unauthorized duplication and/or distribution of the photoplay may result in criminal prosecution. * Copyright © James M. Henson and Henson Associates, Inc. 1982 All Rights Reserved. Category:Henson Organisation Category:ITC Entertainment Group Category:The Jim Henson Company Category:Jim Henson Productions Category:Universal Pictures Category:Associated Film Distribution (AFD) Category:Cinema International Corporation (CIC) Category:United International Pictures (UIP) Category:Thorn EMI Video Category:RCA/Columbia Pictures Video Category:CBS Category:Columbia Tristar Home Video Category:Sony Pictures Home Entertainment Category:Pioneer Category:New Video Category:Fathom Events Category:Home Box Office Home Video (HBO) Category:RCA/Columbia Pictures International Video Category:Showtime Networks Category:End Credits Category:Movie credits Category:Disney Channel Category:Columbia Tristar Home Entertainment